


Co widział Charlie Swan

by Isamar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar
Summary: Jacob opowiada Charliemu o Belli, Edwardzie i całej reszcie; nie idzie mu zbyt dobrze.





	Co widział Charlie Swan

Charlie Swan jest twardym facetem, wbrew temu, co można by pomyśleć, słysząc jego nazwisko. Może i spędził całe życie w małym, zimnym Forks, umiejscowionym tak daleko na północy Stanów, że niemal na południu Kanady, ale niejedno widział. Ostatecznie pracuje w policji, odkąd skończył szkołę, a różnych dziwnych typów nigdzie nie brakuje, nawet w tak małej mieścinie jak Forks. Więc kiedy syn Billy’ego mówi mu:

— Istnieje inny świat niż ten, który znasz, Charlie.

…Charlie nie jest pewien, czy się zaśmiać, czy ofuknąć smarkacza. Dobry Boże, jakby nie wiedział, że istnieje inny świat, gdzieś tam, poza Forks. To do tego innego świata uciekła jego żona wraz z Bellą. Musiał być wielkoduszny i wybaczyć Renée, żeby nie stracić ich zupełnie; ale światu wybaczyć nie zamierza. Zwłaszcza że minęło parę lat, dopiero co szczęśliwym trafem odzyskał Bellę i spotyka go dokładnie to samo: świat — tym razem pod postacią Edwarda Cullena — wyciąga swoje obślizgłe łapska również po jego córkę.

Miałby cień nadziei, gdyby Bella wybrała Jacoba; Jacob jest z Quileute’ów, nie odszedłby z rezerwatu. Ale odkąd Bella stała się panią Cullen, Charlie odlicza dni do momentu, gdy świat po raz kolejny — tym razem ostatecznie — z nim wygra.

Toteż Charlie, który po raz pierwszy w życiu myśli, że Jacob Black jest jednak dość irytującym dzieciakiem, ma ochotę powiedzieć mu do słuchu. Ale nie zdąża, bo nagle Jacob znika, a na jego miejscu pojawia się olbrzymi, kudłaty wilk. Ręka Charliego, jeszcze zanim mózg zdąży wydać polecenie, sięga do kabury po broń; i wtedy czar pryska: Jacob znów siedzi na swoim miejscu.

Przez haniebnie długą sekundę Charlie milczy. Potem jęczy głucho i mruga szybko powiekami.

— Chyba mam omamy — stwierdza optymistycznie. — Co mówiłeś, Jacobie?

— Mówiłem, że świat nie jest taki, jaki ci się wydaje. I nie, to nie była halucynacja. Jeśli się będziesz przy tym upierał, przemienię się jeszcze raz.

Charlie bladnie, ale nie traci nadziei i brnie w zaparte: 

— Możesz to zrobić ot tak, kiedy zechcesz?

— Tak. Pod warunkiem, że nie mam na sobie ulubionego T-shirtu, którego nie chciałbym podrzeć.

Nagle to bieganie bez koszulki i w podartych portkach nabiera sensu. Szkoda, że wszystko inne traci znaczenie, myśli z żalem Charlie. 

— Chodzi mi o to, żebyś zrozumiał, że jest wiele dziwnych rzeczy, o których nie wiesz — zaczyna znowu Jacob, jakby milczenie Charliego mu przeszkadzało; jakby nie czuł, że Charlie potrzebuje jeszcze chwili na zaprzeczenie i protest, zanim się podda.

Może jednak ten chłopak jest cholernie głupi, skoro wciąż mówi. 

Charlie chce zatrzymać słowa wypadające z ust chłopaka bez zastanowienia i zawahania, nim dotrą do jego uszu. Chce wyłączyć umysł i przestać łączyć drobne elementy w całość. Chce zapomnieć o śladach wielkich łap, rozszarpanych ofiarach i własnej bezradności. A przede wszystkim chce wymazać z pamięci wszystkie wspólne wyprawy na ryby, wszystkie obejrzane razem mecze i wszystkie piwa wypite z Billym Blackiem, który nigdy, przez lata znajomości, nawet się nie zająknął na ten temat.

Zresztą może to nic dziwnego. Co miałby powiedzieć? „Cześć, Charlie. Słuchaj, ta sprawa, nad którą pracujecie, zmasakrowane ciała w lesie… Mógłbyś to zostawić? Rozumiesz, Jacob i jego koledzy byli głodni i trochę ich poniosło, wiesz, jacy są młodzi chłopcy… Wilczy apetyt, haha…”

Charlie czuje, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. Bardzo chciałby wyrzucić to z głowy, raz na zawsze zapomnieć, ale to, co zostało zobaczone, nie może zostać odwidziane. Nieważne, jak mocno zaciśnie powieki.

Jacob mówi nadal, snując głupie opowieści o alfach i betach, sforach i legendach plemienia, a Charlie nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Ciekawe, czy kulka w łeb zamknęłaby mu usta. Powinien go zabić; powinien go zabić, zanim znów zmieni się w to wielkie bydlę i rozszarpie mu gardło. Tylko co powiedzą ludzie, kiedy znajdą go tutaj z trupem chłopca, choćby dwumetrowego, ale chłopca? Nikt by mu nie uwierzył; sam by sobie nie uwierzył. Zamknęliby go w wariatkowie, co nie byłoby takim złym rozwiązaniem, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę alternatywę: morderstwo z zimną krwią, może jeszcze o podłożu rasistowskim.

— Nie mówię ci tego wszystkiego ze względu na mnie, ale ze względu na Bellę. — Słyszy nagle Charlie i wszystkie czarne myśli przysłania inna, znacznie gorsza.

Przełyka głośno ślinę.

— Czy właśnie to spotkało Bellę?

„To” w jego ustach brzmi jak tyfus, rzeżączka i trąd razem wzięte; jak jedenasta plaga egipska; jak nauczyciel-pedofil w przedszkolu; jak karaluchy w kuchni, mole w szafie i robactwo w puszkach fasoli; jak wszystko, co najgorsze, najstraszniejsze, najobrzydliwsze. Jacob też to rozumie, bo wykrzywia usta w brzydkim, ironicznym uśmiechu.

— Nie. Bellę spotkało coś znacznie gorszego. — Pochyla się do przodu i patrząc Charliemu w oczy, mówi: — Bella wyszła za zimnego krwiopijcę i teraz jest taka jak on, jak oni wszyscy.

— Kto?

— Cullenowie.

Charlie wypuszcza powietrze, które nieświadomie zatrzymał w płucach, i sam się dziwi temu, jak wielką ulgę odczuwa. Pewnie dlatego, że Carlisle Cullen — lekarz ratujący życie — nie mógłby być bestią.

— Oni nie są tacy jak wy, prawda? — pyta domyślnie.

Jego ton, w którym aż nazbyt wyraźnie pobrzmiewa nadzieja, chyba nie podoba się Jacobowi, który zaciska pięści na stole i sucho odpowiada:

— Nie, są krwiopijcami. Akurat Cullenowie zabijają zwierzęta, a nie ludzi, ale za nimi ciągną tu inni, mniej _oswojeni_. — Odsuwa krzesło, głośno szurając po podłodze, i wstaje. — Bella bała się powiedzieć ci, kim się stała, dlatego ja przyszedłem, żeby cię na to przygotować.

— Zrozumiałem — zapewnia Charlie, wstając razem z nim, i zastanawia się, czy aby na pewno powinien pozwolić mu wyjść. Tylko czy zdołałaby go powstrzymać?

— Do widzenia, Charlie — mówi Jacob dokładnie tak samo, jak setki razy wcześniej, i wychodzi. Ale nic nie jest takie samo.

Charlie opada na krzesło z niejasnym przeczuciem, że chłopak się myli. Zamyka oczy, jakby mogło mu to w czymś pomóc. To nieprawda, że istnieje inny świat, myśli; po prostu świat, który znam, nigdy nie istniał.


End file.
